


Goodnight n' go

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, I didnt proof read this so let me know if I fucked it up, I dont know what im doing anyomore, M/M, Song fic, i hope this is good, its all I write now, was I ever truly off my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Fic loosely inspired by Ariana Grande's song Goodnight and go, its so good and soft and kinf od angsty and I love it so ofc I thought of my favorite dorks. Listen to it its really gr8





	1. Spooning

Achilles was looking at me, the same way he always did lately. It was the same as years ago, loving and warm, but now a flame that I didn’t know how to put out lingered behind his gaze. It drove me completely off the rail, making me question everything including his existence. He was too good, too perfect.

Too good for me to be involved with, and it seemed this was what he was getting at. He would touch me more now, if he was touchy before now it was just unbearable. He would move me by my hips when he was trying to get through, sometimes even squeezing. He enjoyed the noises of surprise I made when he did, or when he would start playing with my hair out of the blue or when he licked blueberry jam off my face while we ate ice cream. It wasn’t something he wouldn’t do normally, but he would do so off my cheek, not in the limited space between my nose and top lip. I figured it wouldn’t be long until he realized the way I have always felt about him, but it still took him years longer than I expected. Yet I still wasn't ready. I don't think I ever would be. He was dangly in the pool, hanging out on my back or floating, eyes closed and a hand gripped around my wrist so he wouldn’t drift too far from me. I wanted him all over me and not there all at once. This was my best friend, my other half. How could I not want to become whole again with him?

I know this may seem petty but since he enjoyed to watch me squirm, I teased him too. I wasn't gonna let him get the lead just because I was madly in love with him. I am proud to say that I am a guy who dresses for himself but I may have worn my glasses around him, or my big sweaters that may or may have not accidentally slipped off my right shoulder. He loved the sloppy “I just woke up” hair too, so I hit him with the trifecta when we hung out, one time in specific where I had to study thus wearing my reading glasses. I swear he thinks he is just so damn smooth. But I saw the way he spilled his water bottle on the floor when he came downstairs and found me studying

“Oh” he said, surprise in his voice. I smiled at him, gave him a 2 finger salute and continued doing my Composition II essay. He sat, playing some video game with dancing and a battle royale theme, so I accepted defeat. He was facing me, but his attention was on the television. That is until, his buddy called. He put it on speaker so he could play and hear him.

“You're playing really shitty Pelides”

“Fuck off, Odysseus. You play worse when Bri is over, you just walk into trees”

“Ooh, so who’s over at you place?” He asks teasingly.

“Patroclus is here” he says, eyebrows furrowed. That's when the whistles begin on the other line starts and when he hangs up. He must have thought I wasn’t listening because he doesn't even look at me afterwards.

Even when I was trying to play him, he was unaware of how hot he was. He could be sitting on the couch, eating jalapeño kettle cooked chips and coughing his brains out and I would still be internally drooling. He had cut his hair, it was now a little shorter than his ears, I always thought I liked it better longer. But his cheeks and brows where more defined, his jaw was as sharp as a knife and I wanted nothing but to cut my lips on it. We had grown, and he looked the part of a 19 year old while I still looked like myself. Good old’ Patroclus. Even if I didn’t change a lot at least I could watch him, and he was all I could ever think of.

He was just something that was constantly crossing my mind. Even when I was with him I couldn't help but wonder what he would do next. I can’t stop paying attention. Being with him are the only moments where I can be completely myself. He didn't care if my jokes were shitty and I didnt care that his where, but they were ours and we found them funny. My stomach would hurt from laughter and tears would leave my eyes in a good way, only with him. It felt like our own private little bubble in which everything was valid. No judgement, no nothing, just acceptance. I wanted to hear him talk and talk and he would then listen to me and we would talk about all of it. We would laugh, sometimes cry, sometimes just exist around the other and it was enough. Then, after all of that, he would leave. Like he could just give me all of that and say _bye_ , or _goodnight_ and would be out the door, continuing on with his life after coming into mine and jumbling everything up. This happened almost every day for the, oh I don't know, almost 10 years I have known him. He always leaves me feeling good but wanting more, wanting him to stay. Right now, its 30 minutes until one in the morning and all I see when I close my eyes is gold. Him, a pretty prince dipped in gold. I eventually give up on sleep, sighing deeply and rubbing soothing circles into my eyelids. It was going to be a cold and long ass night. My heater was being a bitch when I needed it the most. It was freezing outside. I get out of bed and grab a yellow knitted turtleneck sweater out of my desk chair beside my bed and some grey socks too. In the kitchen I end up in the fridge chugging down an unfinished stout. I sit on the couch, elbows digging into my knees. The city below is visible through the ceiling to floor window, and there's always cars down there moving and people heading places and belonging but I don't feel like I'm part of all of that. That glass tank that I see them from is not the same as our bubble and not where I want to be. It's scary to admit that, even if its just to myself. My phone starts to ring in my room, oddly enough at this hour and when I see it’s him I almost drop it. My hands are shaking as I answer.

“Please tell me that you're alright”

“If freezing my balls off outside your building is _alright_ then I am totally alright” he mumbles.

“Jesus fuck, hold on I’m buzzing you in” A few eternal minutes later he comes in, shaking and with purple lips.

“Hey, what happened?”

“I broke up with her, and she kicked me out”

“At this time, when all the trains are gone and it's this cold? Is she insane?

“Probably, but that's not my problem anymore” he stays quiet and leans against my closed door, sighing and his expression changes from defeated to amused in a matter of seconds when he sees the puffs of air coming out. “Why is it so cold in here?”

“Heating is down”

“Motherfuck”

”I know”

We stay quiet, finding our way to the couch but not before rummaging through to find his bottle of fireball that he kept in one of the cabinets. He speaks up after a few sips.

“Do you think that all the types of greek love where real? Like have you ever felt them?”

“Eros, Agape, Storge and Philia?” He nods, giving me a smile that calls me a _nerd_ and I shoot one at him that says _well you know them too you egg_ and we laugh, not needing words to know what we meant.

“Yes, they make sense to me. Eros is just lust or sexual attraction. Agape is unconditional love, Storge is familiar love, like the affection children and their parents feel towards each other. And then there is Philia. The love of someone without passion. Friendship”

“Okay, yes so you think they are real. But have you felt each one?”

“Yes”

“Do you think a person can feel all of those things at the same time towards a person?”

“ I think that’s just modern love”

We kept talking until two hours passed, and we got so sleepy we could barely keep our eyes open. I walked to my bed and he followed, taking a hoodie from my closet and a fuzzy blanket, taking it to the couch in the middle of the loft. We hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, so there was only the lighting of the vibrant city illuminating the room. I climb into my bed, about 4 layers of sheets and blankets and a thick comforter on top and curl into a ball, feeling the cold even with all the fabric. He must be freezing.

“Achilles, come here”

“I'm fine”

“Yeah, that just proves to me you aren't. You look purple" I say, going over to him and pointing my phone flashlight at his skin while I poked it.

“I’m just cold” he sniffles and whines.

“Come to bed, I’ve got like 5 blankets”

“Okay” When I help him up I grab his hand and he stumbles a little and I wonder just how much time he spent in the cold. He must be getting sick from it

“You're burning Patroclus” he mumbles, letting me lead him into the dark. 

“I'm not, you're just really cold. How long were you out there?”

"Well, I walked to the train station and then realized it was too late, that took about a half hour and then I walked back here, so like 50 minutes? Maybe 60?” he asnwers me and I sigh. 

“Idiot” I say once we get under the covers and he leans into me a bit, trying to get some warmth. I tug him closer, giving him a side hug and he turns around, completely melting into me and tightening my grip around his torso hastily by tugging on my arm, bringing us closer before grumpily saying

“Oh shut up and spoon me”

 


	2. Only for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres soft dom and sub undertones in this dont @ me

I feel wet fabric clinging to my forehead. A pair of hands and arms are wrapped around my neck and torso loosely and they tug me closer once I begin to move. I was drenched in sweat and so was he, and I felt disgusting. I conclude that the heater had started to work during the night and since I had put it in the warmest before it stopped working, it was heating the house up now. He mumbles something in his sleep that sounds like traitor when escape his grip to tug off my thick sweater. He squints his eyes open at the movement on the bed and remember that his shirt is sticking to him. I can see the outline of his torso and every lithe but firm muscle that existed there. His hair was wet, because he usually just stuck his face on the bed, face first in the pillow and slept like that. Small flaxen hairs made a crown on his head and he smiled at me. I died. 

“What are you making that face for?”

“I’m not. The heater started working again”

“Yeah I figured” he says, pointing down to his shirt and since his eyes kind of startled when he looked down and I look closely, realizing he had morning wood. I could see it through the sheets, a small bulge because of all the blankets. He begins to blush furiously when I notice it and I just look at my hands; They were desperate to reach out and touch and instead I choose to sit on them. There was a heavy silence, and for a moment I could see he had a lot on his mind; Almost as much as I did. Then he started to count to three. It was our thing. Whenever something we wanted to say was too hard, embarrassing and humiliating we counted and blurted it out. It was easier and it kept things honest between us. This time he counted and we both had things to say. 

“I think I’m in love with you” / “I think of you riding me all the time”

“You're in love with _me_?” He asks in disbelief. After a pause, he asks “Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” I ask.

“Why would you be in love with me? I’m not good enough for you, we both know that”

“What are you even saying? If you aren't good enough for me no one will ever be. You are the best guy I know” 

“The best guy you know? Patroclus, I almost froze to death last night because I broke up with my shitty borderline abusive girlfriend and had a breakdown, walked here during a snowstorm at 1 am and consumed almost all the alcohol in your apartment and you think I'm good for you?”

“I don’t think so, I know so. Just forget I said anything ok? I'm just saying stupid things”

“What you feel isn't stupid, _stupid._ I can’t just forget”

“Shut up you’re stupid… I can’t forget either.  You said you wanted me to ride you”

“Hey I never said that! I said I thought about it a lot”

“Potato _Potato._ Look we both said things we can’t take back. I have both romantic feelings and lustful ones towards you and you only feel lust”

“You should really stop assuming things; You're jumping to conclusions...” when my mouth is hanging open he sits up in bed and peels off his shirt, throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

“What-” 

“I never said I didn't feel both. I feel all the types of love for you, you have been driving me insane. I just never told you because I didn't feel you would even consider me” 

“You're crazy right?” I say as he leans closer, his tousled hair brushing against my forehead. 

“I'm not crazy. I'm just done holding back” He crashes into me and kisses me so hard I feel no signs of him even thinking of stopping. I don't want him to either. His chest is rising and falling on top of me and we desperately move to be comfortable when in truth I feel most comfortable with him on top of me. I feel disappointed when the pressure stops and he pulls away.

“Why are you pulling away?”

“We need to think this through” 

“Maybe you do. I already have” I tell him, tracing circles in his thigh. 

“What will happen afterwards? Do we stop, and this never happens again or...? 

“I don’t want that” I say, recoiling a bit at the thought.

“Fuck, me neither. Lets just do what we want” He smiles weakly, pulling me by the nape of my neck for a kiss, and then another and his tongue is inside my mouth while he tugs at the back of my hair. I have kissed people, but this wasn’t kissing. It couldn’t be. This wasn't a kiss. The movement almost numbed my mouth and the pressure was otherworldly. 

“I know what you like, huh?” I nod, looking down at his crotch.

I lower my head to his lap and look up to him. There’s a pause where I can see him staring at my mouth. And then at my eyes. He caresses my cheek in reassurance before shoving my face into his lap and rubbing my scalp with the pads of his fingers. 

“I need you. Please come on my mouth” I say, his mouth opened with a groan and he nodded his head, pulling his boxers off.

“Its been a while, I am probably gonna come a lot”

“Better” 

“Wow, who knew this is what you’re like in bed” he says, hissing once I had him inside my mouth and skillfully wrapped my lips around him. I hum in agreement while I sink down, feeling my eyes brimming with tears. He wipes them away, grabbing my face in his hands.

“You’re a cock slut aren't you?”

“For you I am. ‘Wouldn’t do this with anyone else”

“Fuck, I don't deserve you. I have slept around so much and you waited for me and-”

“That doesn’t matter. Stop saying that or I won’t suck your dick”

“But it's the truth” he states, looking defeated.

“Did I ask?” 

“Okay then”

“I don't care who you have been with. I only care about who you’ll stay with” I say, jerking him off and kissing him through it.

“Ah, What about you?” He asks, referring to the boner I was sporting

“I can come like this”

“Oh my god, that’s hot”

“I guess” I say, licking a stripe of cum that had began to leak down, catching the rest with my fingers and touching myself with it. 

“I guess? You don’t understand how fucking hot you look” I can feel the blush creep across my cheeks, and he fucking pats my head.

“Awww, you're a cutie, blushing around my cock like this” he says. I moan, both of us shivering simultaneously and he begins to thrust a bit desperately. “Does your jaw hurt?”

“A little, feels good though”

“Can I still come in your mouth?” I pull off him and press a kiss to his tip, mumbling a yes while slipping him back inside. He begins to leak and he finds my hand, lacing them as if he was grounding himself. I come at the intimacy of this, rutting against the bed. He sees the sticky mess beneath me and he coos

“You’re such a pretty baby” 

“Mhhnn” I say, taking him in deeper and I feel his hips stutter. He comes inside my mouth and I do my best to swallow, but begin to cough with the force it shoots down my throat. He pulls out, still spurting and I lap my tongue around him, causing the come to cling onto my face and my cheek. Some got into my left eye, and he quickly cleans it with his thumb, panting. I feel the mess on my face and he looks down in awe, fingers in the corner of my mouth asking for permission to push them inside. I playfully bite his thumb, sticking my tongue out around it and it oozes out. His breath hitches at this.

“Oh my god. Come up here” I do and he wraps his arms around me, uncaring that I have come all over me and I’m sweaty.

“I’m disgusting right now” 

“No, don’t say that. That’s forbidden” 

“Okay”

“One of us has to get up to turn off the heating” he says into my ear, grinning and kissing me there softly

“Maybe later”

**Author's Note:**

> Point things out to me pls, also request things cause I like it when you give me promts ; )
> 
> Also, I dont know if this is gonna have sum nasty in the second chapter but i dont really think so (bc Im trying to develop my writing outside of that) bc the song is sweet and pure, so idk lemme know what you think I should do. I still might idk


End file.
